1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a game apparatus, particularly to an apparatus to facilitate playing a baseball-themed game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games generally are created when a person comes up with an idea for a game and makes the game board and/or apparatus out of easily accessible resources such as household products. Constantly using household products may be time consuming, inefficient and wasteful.
A known household game includes a plurality of plastic cups and a coin. The player tosses the coin towards the cups and points are scored when the coin lands in one of the cups. This game apparatus is inefficient as the cups are often knocked over while the game is being played and the coin frequently falls between the cups rather than in one of the cups.
What is needed is a game apparatus for a game that is played by tossing a coin towards receptacles that overcomes shortcomings of prior art games and can be used repeatedly.